Izou Hen - The Legacy Arc
by Prudence-chan
Summary: In Meiji 26 (1891), the remaining Kenshingumi members reunite again. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru are gone, it's up to them the mission of protecting Japan. S+M, Y+T, A+M, and 15-year-old Kenji-kun, of course. After-Seisou Hen, OVA spoilers ahead!
1. Kenshingumi, almost complete

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Summary: In Meiji 26 (1891), the remaining Kenshingumi members reunite again. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru are gone, it's up to them the mission of protecting Japan. S+M, Y+T, A+M, and 15-year-old Kenji-kun, of course. After-Seisou Hen, OVA spoilers ahead! 

Author's Notes: Thanks for your comment on 'who said what', Firefury-san! I reread it, and I must admit some parts were quite confusing, oops ^_^'' I tried to fix a few things up, hope it's better now. About the post-Seisou Hen epidemic, well... let's say, mine's different! ^_^'' Uck, that was a stupid comment. On with the fic. 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**I - Kenshingumi, almost complete**

- Are you sure you have everything on you, Megumi-san? 

- I guess so. - the older woman said, then leaned closer to whisper something to the younger one. - What about our conversation? Are you sure I won't be needed around? - she asked, making her friend blush. 

- Oh, don't worry about that, Megumi-san. Yahiko and I don't plan on having children by now, especially after the latest events. - the girl said, lowering her head. 

- I understand. - Megumi sighed, her eyes to the tatami mats as well. - Anyway, Tsubame-chan, if anything happens, don't hesitate on sending me a word. 

- I won't. Let me take you to the gates, please. 

The dojo had been kept exactly how its late owners used to keep it. The furniture was at its usual spots. One of the rooms had been enlarged years before, to accommodate the couple's only child, but the work hadn't changed much of the original architecture of the building. The rest of the walls have been kept the same since the last earthquake of Tokyo. But for those who once lived and knew what it had been like to live there in the past - the past impregnated on such walls -, for those, all that lasted was a carcass. The dojo itself was long gone. 

- Megumi-san. Please stay. 

A tall, spiky-haired man in his mid-twenties looked at the woman, a mix of fear and apprehension in his eyes. 

- We have already discussed that. - she said, her long fingers flipping through her thick, raven hair. - Haven't we? 

- I know, but... it's too soon! 

- I don't think so. Yahiko-chan. - Megumi said, stressing the suffix. 

- You know I'm way too old to be addressed as "chan" now. 

- But sometimes you still look, and act, like a child. - she glared at him, then gave him a small smile. - Maybe would you prefer that I called you "Myoujin-san"? 

- Not that either - he chuckled. - Still, why don't you stay a bit longer? Toshio-san wouldn't mind being alone at the clinic a few more days. Besides... I'm still afraid of leaving Kenji all by himself at the dojo. 

- My husband has a point, Megumi-san - Tsubame intervened. - Kenji-kun hasn't recovered very well yet. Remember, you were the first to notice the dark circles under his eyes and his glazed looks. 

Megumi sighed heavily. Yes, it was true. The boy wasn't taking well the loss of his parents. But she could understand him. If she spent one more night at the dojo, she was certain that she would go insane. All that silence, in which she was immediately engulfed when she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, it brought her memories, nightmares, tears. There was no way she was staying. A stronger woman like Kaoru would have beared with that... but not her. She had already suffered enough for the past months, unsuccessfully trying to save her friend's life, seeing her emaciating more and more each day - yet never losing the faith she had in her husband's return. "Would I have fought so hard for the one I love?" was the question the doctor asked herself while taking care of Kaoru, and which kept echoing into her mind every single night. 

- Kenji-kun is going to be just fine without me. You don't have to worry about that. I have given you two enough trouble for the last months, now I must go back to Aizu. - she decided, turning to the gate. 

- Y' ain't going anywhere, Fox Lady. 

A large, grey wall was abruptly erected in front of her. Her eyes, figuring it was actually a person's torso, moved up slowly and slowly, until she found the face of the impertinent man who dared to not only contradict, but insult her. There, she saw an unshaven jaw, a large grin, and unmistakable chestnut eyes. 

- Sagara Sanosuke! - she gasped, soon followed by the others. 

- Stupid rooster-head!!!! You left Japan totally out of the blue without telling me anything, did't even send us a letter saying you are alive, completely disappeared for fifteen years and now that you finally come back you still think you can tell me what to do!!! - Megumi yelled, using her pouch to beat furiously the new visitor. - I'm sure you didn't even know what we were talking about before that!!! 

- What, no "welcome back"? No "how are you"? Where are your manners? - he teased, expertly averting her strokes. He haven't stopped training his Futae no Kiwami during those fifteen years, so his fighting skills were highly above what the others expected. At least, they were enough to survive the lady doctor's attacks. - And what about Jou-chan and Kenshin, where-- 

- Sano - The grave tone on Yahiko's voice caught everyone's attention. - ... you... you are too late. 

The older man stared blankly at him, his mind trying to register the information implied in the younger's voice. Not wanting to believe, he lightly shook his head and knitted his eyebrows. 

- It's true, Sagara-san - said Tsubame, almost whispering, her voice tremulous. - Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san... they... passed away a couple of weeks ago. 

- Kenshin... Jou-chan... dead? 

The other three said nothing, their heads low. 

- No!!! It-- it can't be! They, they were still so young! Why did them-- was it that disease? Kaoru had that too? 

- How... how did you know about Kenshin's disease? - Megumi inquired. 

- I... I met Kenshin in Mongolia. He was terrible. He didn't seem to understand anything I told him... it didn't make any sense. Shit, I knew I should have got into that fuckin' boat as well!... - Sano said, turning his back to the rest of the group and trying to hide his moist eyes with his hands. - Damn it!!! I swear I tried to save him, I swear!!! 

- Sano... - Megumi's soft voice came from behind him. - I believe you. We know you have done all you could-- 

- But what was the point?!? No matter what I've done, he's gone now!!! All that ended up being useless!!! 

- Don't say that!!! - Megumi yelled, then held his arm with all her strength, silently asking him to turn to her. He did, and in her eyes he saw anger glimmering under her tears. 

- How can you say such thing?!? "Useless"?!? Do you think it was useless? That it was just a waste of time, is this it? Don't you think it would have made _some_ difference if he'd died alone on a strange place, instead of dying here, in his wife's arms?!? For God's sake, Sano!!! If you can't see the difference between that, then why have you come back to Japan after all?!? I can't understand that!!! 

Megumi was slightly out of breath in the end of her speech. Sanosuke seemed to be lost in thoughts. Yahiko was just speechless. So, being the only one still able to talk, Tsubame carefully approached the doctor. 

- Please, Megumi-san, calm down... 

- I'm better now, dear, thank you - the woman answered, still gazing intensively at Sano's eyes. 

- You... you said he died in Jou-chan's arms. 

- Yeah - Yahiko finally managed to say something. - We found their... bodies... embraced, under a cherry tree. They... they were smiling. 

- See, Sano - spoke Megumi, her voice soft again. - They were happy. For at least their last moments, they found happiness on each other's arms. _You_ gave them that happiness. - she got closer to him, a faint smile on her lips. - Do you understand now why I said it hasn't been useless? 

Megumi's tender voice and words managed to calm the ex-gangster down. But the pain of losing two of his closest friends was too recent, too hard to bear. Without asking, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and cried, not worrying if the others would see his emotional outburst. 

- I didn't want to lose them - he sobbed. 

- None of us did - she whispered, caressing his back to comfort him, as if he was a young boy. 

The four adults stood there, silent, and would have stayed like that all day if a questioning voice hadn't startled them. 

- What's going on here? - a fifteen-year-old boy looked at the scene in front of him, his long, auburn locks of hair hiding his worried blue eyes. - Who is that? 

Lifting his face, Sano looked at the boy from head to toe, and soon concluded with a small laugh. 

- Kenshin's kid? 

- Quite obvious, isn't it? - Yahiko chuckled. 

- Hell, he looks just like him! Without the scar, of course, but even the swo-- 

- And you? Who are you and what are you doing here? - the teenager inquired, irritated that someone might be invading his house, without his permission. 

- Kenji-kun, - Tsubame introduced them - this is an old friend of us, Sanosuke Sagara. Sagara-san, this is Kenji Himura, Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san's son. 

- Oh, so you are the guy my par-- my _mother_ used to tell me stories about. Welcome back. 

- Hi, Kenji. 

- I was already guessing who it was by the hairstyle and the red bandanna. But what happened to the famous character for "evil" they all told me about? - the boy asked, making all of them notice Sano wasn't wearing his usual jacket and trousers, but a light grey gi and a black hakama. He would actually pass as a common Japanese man, if not for his broad shoulders, his great height, the red headband, and of course his gravity-defying, rooster-like hair. 

- Too worn off - Sano laughed. - You... look a lot like your father, Kenji-kun. 

- So, Megumi-san, - Kenji commented matter-of-factly, to change the topic of the conversation - did you change your mind about going back? 

- Actually, I was going to wait for a carriage, but then Sano arrived and-- 

- What, don't ya wanna hear about my trips? C'mon, I know you're crazy to know where I've been all those years. - Sano said, putting an arm around Megumi's shoulder, back to his usual good mood.

Author's Notes: I intend to write my first RuroKen saga. Intend. 

This fiction happens right after the end of the OVAs (that's why it's called "Izou Hen" - Izou=Legacy). I haven't seen the first five OVAs, and the last one I've seen with my pals, which means I haven't paid attention to a thing. Then, sorry if it's not too accurate. I'm trying my best (that's what the Kenshingumi Mailing List is for). If something sounds TOO different from the original plot, e-mail me at fox_lady_2000@hotmail.com, and I might change it, or at least I'll tell you guys it was my purpose to make it different -_-'' 

**Chapter II:** Sano's back, and pouring his heart out to the foxy doctor. Inadequate to diabetics due to high levels of sweetness ^_^   
  



	2. As soon as possible

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Summary: In Meiji 26 (1891), the remaining Kenshingumi members reunite again. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru are gone, it's up to them the mission of protecting Japan. S+M, Y+T, A+M, and 15-year-old Kenji-kun, of course. After-Seisou Hen, OVA spoilers ahead! 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**II - As soon as possible**

The afternoon was already ending. The sky varied in color shades, from a deep blue in the East, changing to millions of lilacs, pinks, oranges, and ending on a mixture of bright red and yellow around the golden circumference of the Sun, setting behind the mountains. Vesper already sprang up in the multicoloured atmosphere, a diamond forgotten in the immensity of the Space. 

Sano laid on the dojo's yard, his gaze lost. Turning his head to his left, he would see the spot where Kaoru used to practise with Yahiko every sunny morning. He could see the image of the young kenjutsu assistant master, correcting the 10-year-old's posture and scowling at the boy's stubbornness, then turning to Kenshin, asking him to prove she was right. Turning his head to his right, he would find the wooden laundry tub in which Kenshin would have been easily found, washing the dojo resident's clothes. Again, an image from the past came to Sanosuke's mind: the redheaded rurouni, stopping his house chores to give Kaoru a kind smile which would stop any argument. 

- Sano, your food will get cold. Aren't you going to eat? - from inside the house, Megumi's call awoke him from his little reverie. The sky was already dark. 

- I'm not hungry, thanks. 

- Now that's odd! I suppose all that travelling was good for your stomach, at least. - she teased him, giggling. 

- Go ahead, laugh, Fox - he chuckled, raising and brushing the dust off his clothes with his hands. Then, he went to sit by the veranda's step, resting his back against a wooden column. - I'd like to see you laughing like that if you had to eat ship hold rats for a week. 

- Well, that's the cost of being a stowaway, isn't it? - the lady doctor concluded, kneeling elegantly by his side. 

- Yeah, that's it. 

Coming from inside, Yahiko went to the veranda, Tsubame a step behind him. 

- Megumi-san, Sano... it's getting late. Tsubame and I should better get going. 

- Fine. See ya guys tomorrow? 

- Sure! I want to know the rest of your adventures around Europe. You haven't told us yet how was the night-time in Paris - Yahiko said, winking, meaning he was more than curious about certain aspects of European females, especially after what Sano had confessed him about the French brothels. - See ya, then! 

- Goodbye, Yahiko-kun, Tsubame-chan - waved Megumi while the young man offered his arm to the girl by his side. She politely accepted, and the couple walked together through the dojo gates. 

- These two are an item, ain't them. 

- What do you mean, 'an item'. They are married. 

- _Married_? The brat and the girl? 

- For three years now. They have grown up a tiny bit while you were away, in case you didn't notice. - she sighed, shaking her head at his density. 

- Oh, I did. Yahiko's almost my size! Still, I didn't think that lil' punk would have been trapped before me! - he joked, and they laughed together. But when the laughs ceased, silence reigned over them. Sano's gaze on her body was so intense, she had to turn her face to hide her flushed cheeks. His eyes held a blaze, a burning desire, something deeper and stronger than what any other man had ever showed towards her. 

- You haven't changed an inch. - he said seductively. 

- You better mean it as a compliment - she growled. 

- It was one hell of a compliment! - he answered, laughing. 

- You, on the other hand, have changed a lot. 

- I did? - he flashed her a cocky grin. - For good or for bad? 

- Your personality is terribly worse - she giggled foxily, then said in a whisper, looking at her hands on her lap. - But the rest... the rest is quite better. 

- ... I missed you. 

She just smiled. 

- So... we've talked a lot about me and my trips, but you haven't said a word about you. 

- There's not much to say anyway. I have found one of my brothers, Toshio. He now works with me on a clinic in Aizu. He must be mad at me by now, for leaving it all into his hands for almost an year. I was very happy when I found him. Unfortunately, I've also had bad news. My other brother had died on the fire. And my mother has had a very hard time after that. She... got sick a few months after the war was over. Still... - she sighed - ... I felt my heart a bit lighter after knowing all that. At least I was able to find one of them, _ne_? 

- What about ya husband? Children? 

She averted his gaze, awkwardly bowing her head. 

- Oh, actually... I... haven't got married. 

At that, Sano couldn't suppress a delighted laughter. 

- What's so funny? - she retorted. 

- Nah, it's just that... - he whispered, caressing her flushed faced. - ...I was wondering... guess it means I still have a chance, _ne_? 

- Aw, come on, stop that - she giggled uneasily, waving his hand away. 

- What, I'm serious. I'm just waiting for your approval. But you gotta gimme three kids, at the very least. - he laughed. 

- You're not being yourself - she shook her head, dismissing her puzzled thoughts, then began to get up when he gripped her arm. 

- Megumi... please... stay here by my side. - he begged in a low voice. - I might not be my old self today... especially after what you guys told me about them... but it doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. - he finished, then gently held her chin and abridged the distance between their faces. 

His lips were almost touching hers when the shoji door was suddenly opened, the light from the lampshades inside the building bathing them and making them squint their eyes. 

- Sorry to interrupt you - Kenji mumbled. - Megumi-san, I took your things back to the guest room. I didn't know where Sagara-san was going to sleep, so his sack is still in the corridor. - he stated, clearly meaning that he didn't plan on having the rooster-head as his roommate. 

- There's still the other room, the one w-- the other room - she began to say, then quickly rectified herself. 

- ... The one where my father used to sleep before. Go ahead, say it. It doesn't hurt. The place is quite messy, Sano-san, though I guess you won't mind. G'night, you two. - he commented, a bit annoyed, then closed the door. 

- Is he always like that? 

- And it seems to get worse everyday. Kenji-kun is a very difficult person to deal with. - Megumi sighed. 

- Geez. Is there any reason for him to act all sulky? 

- I don't know for sure... I believe it has to do with the fact that he hardly saw his father. Ken-san decided to go back to the battlefields when the boy was very young, and since then he hadn't spent a long period of time at home. Kenji-kun has never been too fond of his father, or at least that's the impression he passes. I've never seen them going for a walk together or having a nice conversation. - she murmured, nearly whispered, as if afraid that the boy might have been able to listen. 

- Ain't that funny?... Kenshin's always been able to read his opponents' minds, but it seems that he couldn't understand his own kid. 

- Maybe. Or maybe he did understood Kenji-kun... and he was just trying to show his love in another way. Ken-san's way of showing affection was sometimes hard to understand, wasn't it? We almost had to push him into Kaoru's arms, remember? 

- How can I forget? - he laughed. - Everybody knew they were made for each other, except themselves. 

- These were good times... 

- You know what intrigues me? I've been with you guys here at the dojo for, what, less than two years, but as I think of it, those two years feel like a lifetime. It's the place I can call home, even though I've never really lived here. I can't think of me without knowing Kenshin and Jou-chan, I can't imagine my life without this dojo anymore. - he fell silent, once again getting closer to her. - ... I can't imagine my life without _you_ anymore. 

This time, instead of letting him approach her, she turned her face. 

- Sano... I'd like to... think about what you've said. I mean, unless you aren't really interested on having a serious relationsh-- 

- I'd marry you right now if I could, silly! - he joked. - That's right, I'm really interested on having a serious relationship with you. Not a doubt on that. - noticing she had distractedly turned her face to him again, he bent over and lightly brushed his lips on hers. - You have all the time you want to think about it, Megumi... just don't forget that I love you. - Still taken aback after his unexpected move, Megumi simply nodded, seeing him get up and go inside. 

The city slept. The darkness embraced and invaded every corner, every room. It was two in the morning. 

With imperceptible movements, Megumi partially opened the shoji door of her bedroom, stepping out. She closed back the door trying to make the less noise she could, and tiptoed through the thin, dark corridor. The first door after her room was slit open. She looked inside, slowly adjusting her vision to the great blackness. Kenji was wrapped in his blanked, his chest raising and lowering in a calm, soothing rhythm. He slept soundly. Assuming there would be no witnesses to her little naughtiness, she resumed her walk to the end of the corridor. 

But if she had looked to the ceiling, she would have found a pair of olive-green eyes spying on her. 

_Hell, Sano, you're such an idiot._

The thought kept gnawing at him since he left the veranda. Now he laid on his back on the moth-eaten futon, counting the laths of the ceiling. He sighed tiredly: he had been unable to sleep all night, because every time he closed his eyes he would see her image. Her image feeling uneasy at his flirts, her image trying to avoid him, her image saying she wanted to think, and a vision of her rejecting him. It was a great foolishness on his part, to believe that she wouldn't have married because of him. Because she was waiting for him. Why should he assume that? She was an independent woman, she didn't need to marry anyone if she didn't want to. And she didn't need to marry him either. Why would she anyway? 

A faint sound from the corridor brought his mind back to the dojo. _An attack?_ His warrior instincts told him to be alert. However, he soon found out there was no need to prepare for battle. Through the thin rice-paper of the sliding door, he could distinguish the female silhouette he adored so much. 

- Megumi? Is that you? - he asked, even though he knew it was her; he would be able to describe every single detail of her body that made her different than any other woman in the world. 

- ... Yes, it's me. Can I... can I come in? - she said, hesitating for a second. 

- Just a moment - he pulled the blankets over his naked legs and abdomen, sitting up. - Ok, come in. 

She slid the door open, entering the room, them shut it behind her, leaning on the wooden frame for a few seconds. The moonlight passed across a gap on the small window, giving the room a blueish gleam. The light, though, wasn't enough to expose her small blush. Walking slowly towards him, she knelt by his side at the edge of the futon, her back to him. 

- I couldn't sleep. - she whispered. 

- Me either. - he said, his fingers timidly playing with a lock of her hair. - Is there something wrong? 

- I was... thinking of what you've said. 

- And... have you come to a conclusion already? 

- ... Yes, I guess so. 

- ... And that would be...? - he asked, afraid that her answer would disappoint him. 

- I'm already thirty-seven, Sano. - she stated in a serious tone. _There she goes_, he thought, _and by the tone of her voice, it'll be rejection for sure_. - And I'm not getting any younger. 

- Then?... 

- ... Then, if you really want your three kids, I believe we should begin as soon as possible, _ne_? - She smiled mischievously and, as if on cue, the left sleeve of her night yukata fell down her arm, showing him the pale skin of her cleavage. 

- As you wish, Fox - he breathed behind her ear, his quick hands already undoing her obi knot. 

Author's Notes: I guess it's a nice size for a less important chapter. (I believe it's the longest fiction chapter I've ever written in all my life - at least with so few events.)   
Who cares if it's big or important? It's S+M, that's all that really matters ^_^'' I have plans on adding some Y+T, and even some A+M, in the next chapters. 

**Chapter III:** While the guys remember the old days, something is going to happen in the city.   
  



	3. Remember, then get over it

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Summary: In Meiji 26 (1891), the remaining Kenshingumi members reunite again. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru are gone, it's up to them the mission of protecting Japan. S+M, Y+T, A+M, and 15-year-old Kenji-kun, of course. After-Seisou Hen, OVA spoilers ahead! 

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing, guys, that's so nice ^_^ About the Seisou Hen ending, yeah, I know Kenji sorta forgives his father in the end. I just liked the idea of keeping his grudge for a while. And also no Chizuru or whoever that chick was (oops, I'm spoiling it! ^_^'') 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**III - Remember, then get over it**

The Sun was already high in the sky; a nosy sunbeam came through the gap on the window, bothering the two lovers, trying to make them get up. Lazily rolling from left to right, Sano covered his eyes with his arm, but the light insisted on pestering him. The damned thing had succeeded on ruining his morning-after with the foxy lady by his side. 

He noticed she'd moved her head, trying to go back to sleep as well. She laid on her belly with her arms up, her hands placed by both sides of her head. Her long, smooth strands spread over her back and arms in a black cascade. At her sides, his eyes followed the smooth curve of her breasts, which seemed to be slightly crushed due to her position; he was wondering if she wasn't feeling uncomfortable when she moved again, turning to him with her eyelids drowsily opened. 

- ... hmm, hello - she said languidly, rubbing her eyes. - What time is it? 

- 'Dunno - he answered, giving her a small kiss. - But it must be more than nine o'clock, for sure. 

- Is it that late? Oh god, I've got to prepare breakfast! - she began to sit up, but he locked his arms around her waist, laughing. 

- Nah, stay here, let that for Kens-- 

He stopped dead, realising his mistake. Taking a deep breath, he mumbled a near inaudible 'sorry'. 

- ... It's ok. It's... usually like that in the beginning. Little by little, we'll get accustomed to their absence. 

- Will we? 

- ... Sooner or later, we'll have to - she whispered sadly. - Come on, we've got to get up. 

Sano leaned against the wall right beside the shoji door, observing Megumi as she finished working on her intricate obi knot. The purple smock he'd grew accustomed with had apparently been discarded; whether permanently or just during her stay in Tokyo, he didn't know. Neither did he care for that, now that he discovered the joys of her kimono. It revealed a lot more than the smock, and enhanced her gracious, feminine figure. After one last glance at the big European mirror, she walked towards the door. 

- Shall we go? - she said, already by the corridor. 

- What about me? - he asked while she went into the kitchen, pulling the sleeves of her kimono up to her shoulders. 

- What about you what? Go take a walk round the dojo. See if Kenji-kun is up. I don't know, make yourself useful somehow. - he heard her shout to him. Useful? _Why not?_, he thought. _Let's see how much of that place my brain still registers._

The corridors, the rooms, the training hall, the gardens. He was able to remember basically everything. Here was where Yahiko had passed out due to the saké after that party; there was where he'd 'accidentally' found Kaoru's journal, and a few steps ahead was the spot where she'd beat the hell out of him and also of Yahiko, who didn't have anything to do with the whole event but happened to be passing by at that moment. On that other room was where Kenshin used to hide a certain piece of Kaoru's clothes, a secret only known by Sano - or at least that's what the ex-gangster believed. Each drawer, each crack on the walls had their stories. He soon concluded that the 'walk around the dojo' thing was making him nostalgic, so he decided to go looking for Kenshin's son. 

It hasn't been a very hard quest, but the results somehow shocked him. Kenji was exactly where his father would have been: doing laundry. Unlike Kenshin, however, the redheaded teenager didn't seem very pleased with the idea. Actually, by the big scowl upon his face, he didn't seem pleased at all. The boy scrubbed the fabrics with so much force, it was amazing that the poor thing hadn't been ripped into pieces yet. 

Sensing the other man's presence - due to his long training with master Hiko -, Kenji stopped with the 'clothslaughter' and looked up. Instead of Kenshin's warm smile, what Sano really got was a scary glare. Thankfully, in that exact moment they heard Yahiko's voice coming from the dojo gates. 

- I'll answer it - Sano said, more to the air than to the boy, and went to take in the Myoujin couple. 

- Good morning, Sano-san - Tsubame greeted with a small bow - How are you? 

- Frightened - the man shuddered. - The brat is scary. 

- What, but I just arrived here! - Yahiko complained. 

- Not you, silly! You lost your title to that other lil' guy over there. - Sano murmured, waving his head to the backyard. 

- Oh, I see. I guess he doesn't like you very much. 

- 'Doesn't like'? He hates me! 

- Don't worry about that, Sano-san. He only knows you from stories, that's why he's a bit unsure of how to act when you are around. - assured Tsubame. - And where is Megumi-san? - just as the words left her mouth, the lady doctor came out to the veranda. 

- Oh, hello! - Megumi greeted. - You are right on time, I was just going to call them for breakfast. Come in, come in! Kenji-kun, aren't you coming? 

The boy just growled something that sounded like 'later' and continued abusing the defenseless clothes. 

Once inside, the group split. Megumi went back to the kitchen to pick up the food; Tsubame followed her to help. The men stayed at the main room. 

- Now that the girls are out there, you're gonna open that stupid mouth of yours - Yahiko snarled between his teeth. - what's the deal with the French girls? 

- Hey, hey, take it easy, man! Why all that despair now, huh? Isn't your little wife pleasing you? Hmm?? - Sano teased, poking the other on the ribs. 

- Of course she is, but-- hey, why am I saying those things to you?!? That's none of your business!!! 

- What's wrong, boys? - Tsubame came back, clueless. 

- A-uh-nothing!!! - Yahiko stuttered. 

- Forget about it, Tsubame-chan - Megumi chirped, placing a small platter full of rice balls on the short table. - They were probably talking about women. That's all men talk about when they get together, ohoho. Anyway, why don't you tell us the rest of your journey while we eat, Sano? 

- Yeah, tell us about the girls already! 

- Yahiko! - Tsubame frowned, her cheeks bright red with both anger and embarrassment. - How insensitive! You shouldn't ask about those things! At least not in front of me!! 

- Bad, bad Yahiko! - Megumi chimed in. - Shame on you! 

- You should have kept your mouth shut, Yahiko - Sano agreed, giving him a 'we can talk about that later on' wink. - But you don't need to feel menaced, girls. I assure you the Japanese ladies are much more charming than any other woman in the world. - he said, putting his arm around Megumi's waist for good measure. Yahiko didn't need another hint before putting his hand over his wife's and stroking it gently. 

- I'm sorry, Tsubame-chan. I didn't mean it to hurt you. - at that, the young woman had to turn her head so that her husband wouldn't see her flushed cheeks. 

- I'll shut my eyes to that small slip of yours, - she said, trying hard to sound cold - but don't do that again. 

- Well... - Sano cut in - Now that everyone is happy and peaceful again, I'll go on with my story. I believe the ladies won't want me to talk about Paris, so I'll jump to-- 

The sound of steps interrupted his speech. Looking out to the veranda, the group found Kenji passing by the door, the sakabatou hanging at his left side. 

- Hey, Kenji! - Yahiko called out. - Why don't you sit here with us? Sano was just going to start from where he stopped yesterday. 

- I'm not interested in his stupid stories - the boy snapped, causing some gasps of surprise. - I'm gonna train, don't expect me to be around by lunch. Ah, - he glared at Sano and Megumi - could you guys please be less noisy tonight? I couldn't sleep at all yesterday, thanks to the little party you had. I don't want to know what you do when you are alone in the room. 

- ... Oh, my!... How impolite of him. - after the boy had left, Tsubame commented, still quite perplexed by his revelations. - That's not the type of thing which should be said aloud, especially with other people nearby. That's, that's intimacy! 

- See? - Yahiko whined. - His case is worse than mine, and you are not even half as mad. 

- Don't try to use his mistake to minimize yours - she answered. - After all, we have to be understanding towards him. His parents passed away just two weeks ago, he must be suffering a lot-- 

- It's not enough a reason for him to be like that. I bet all of you are missing Kenshin and Jou-chan as well. I, for one, miss them like hell. That kid can't go like that, kicking everyone around just because he's having to face an awful situation. He'll have to stop being so spoiled. And if he doesn't get over it by himself, I'll make him - Sano roared, cracking his knuckles in anger. Megumi, noticing that, put her hand over his fist to calm him down. 

- Relax, Sano. It's ok. I'll talk to Kenji later. 

- ... Fine. But I'm telling ya, if he wasn't Kenshin's son, the lil' brat would be getting a nice spanking from me. 

- Enough interruptions for today, _ne_? - Yahiko broke the tension. - Sano, what were you going to talk about now? 

The room was silent. None of them had the courage to look up. Over the short, dark wooden table, the dishes had been empty for a good while by then. Sanosuke had spent all morning telling the others about the places he'd seen during his journey, the foods he'd eaten, the inns he'd slept in, the roads he'd taken. And also, the people he'd met on the way. 

- ... After that... - Sano got back the strength to talk. - After that, I decided it was time to come back. It was very hard to sleep after that, because of all my worries with Kenshin's well-being. There were times when the tiredness would take over me, and when that happened I dreamt on the Kenshingumi, the people here at the dojo, our days as a family... I saw Kenshin's state and wondered how you guys were doing, if you were alright or in trouble. I thought about the dojo twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, so I came to the conclusion that the best thing to do then was to come here and see it myself. - he stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. - It's strange... I wanted to believe that the first people I'd find here in Japan were Kenshin and Jou-chan, but inside... inside, I guess I knew that had been the last time I've seen my friend alive.   
Then... I got into a cargo ship, as a stowaway, of course. It anchored at Yokohama harbour. It took me a day or so to come to Tokyo by foot. From then, you know what happens. 

Again, they fell silent. So silent, that they could hear the small breeze shaking the cherry tree leaves. Far away, a bird sang. After a few moments of that sorrowful stillness, though, Tsubame wasn't able to hold back her emotions and began to sob. 

- Oh no no no, Tsubame-chan, don't cry - Sano whined, then told Yahiko on a harsh whisper, - What are you waiting for, give her a hug, you idiot! - , which was promptly obeyed. 

- But it's hard not to cry after what you told us about Ken-san, Sano. I myself had a hard time trying to look tranquil... - Megumi said, and a small tear confirmed the information, rolling from her left eye. This time Yahiko was the one to scold Sano for him to hug his woman. 

- Well, I admit it was a sad story, - Sano confessed, holding Megumi's head against his shoulder - but we have to go on, guys. Life continues, _ne_? I believe they don't want us to weep all day and all night over their gravestones. Let's remember the good moments we've had with them. Talking about good moments, I haven't seen Tae yet. How's the Akabeko? 

- That's the Sano we know. Always thinking about food! - Yahiko teased, taking a rice bowl on the forehead for his remark. - The Akabeko is up and running as it's always been. 

- And progressing! - Tsubame chimed in, full of proud. - We even have plans on buying the building next to it and making an expansion of the inn. We have added a lot of new dishes since the last time you've been there, Sano-san, you should try it! 

- Tsubame-chan is happy like that because Tae had just made her a partner on the administration of the restaurant. - Megumi laughed. - But she's right, the Akabeko is a success. And some of those new recipes they have now are absolutely amazing! 

- So, why don't we go there now? I've talked for the last two hours and a half. My throat is dry and I'm starving! Come on, it's lunch time already. - Sano cheered, getting up. 

- I can't believe she's kept my debit all those years. And she kept the interest rates! 

- Oh, don't look it that way, Sano-san - Tsubame told him with a laugh. - That money will be of great help. Now we can easily buy the neighbouring terrain and make our so dreamed expansion! 

- Maybe, but that was all the money I had! - Sano moaned. 

- Well, now that you have plans of staying here in Tokyo permanently, it would be a good idea to find a job. - Megumi growled, then whispered on his ear - Especially if you were serious about the 'three kids' thing. Children consume lots of food, did you know that? 

- What, you mean you are already-- he was whispering, wide-eyed, but she interrupted him. 

- No, silly! I mean, how am I to know? It takes a while for the first signals of pregnancy to show up! The thing is, unlike you and the rest of the male population of the world, we make plans about the future. 

While Megumi discoursed about the differences between men and women - of course, all of them favouring the latter group -, Sano became uneasy and started to look to and fro, searching for the source of his concern. It was soon found. Sano quickly pulled Megumi's body closer, almost losing his balance. 

- What are you-- Megumi began to yell at him, but had to shut her mouth when she looked at the spot she was before he pulled her. The young boy that was just beside her now laid on the ground, screaming in pain, a long arrow thrust at his right shoulder. 

Author's Notes: The next chapters might take a bit longer to be posted. It's because school classes start this Monday, and there's also a new thing to destroy my free time: it's called 'pré-vestibular'. Basically, these are massacring extra classes which _supposedly_ prepare us to college entrance examinations.   
But never fear, I'll be here ^_^ Prudence-chan's tormented mind is creating some really unique enemies for the Kenshingumi. Be prepared.   
By the way, if Kenshin's dead, they should change the name of their gang, isn't it? Nice question. I should use that on the next chapters. Any idea for the new name? Love, Prudence-chan 

**Chapter IV:** The plot thickens. Tokyo is being attacked! And there's no Kenshin to save the day this time.   
  



	4. Fight in the shade

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Summary: In Meiji 26 (1891), the remaining Kenshingumi members reunite again. Now that Kenshin and Kaoru are gone, it's up to them the mission of protecting Japan. S+M, Y+T, A+M, and 15-year-old Kenji-kun, of course. After-Seisou Hen, OVA spoilers ahead! 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**IV - Fight in the shade**

- Oh, Takani-sensei, how is my son? - the poor woman still trembled from the shock, her skin pale and the eyes full of worry. 

- He'll be fine - Megumi answered, releasing her hair. - But his arm movements might have been affected. The arrow was too close to the radial nerve, and it also damaged the shoulder articulation. Apart from that, he'll be ok. 

- Thank God! - said the young mother, relieved. - I was so preoccupied, I thought my precious boy would die! Thank you, Takani-sensei, you saved his life! But I don't know how to pay for your services, we don't have much money... is there anything we could do for you? 

- Don't worry about that, it's ok. 

- Oh, but I insist! Maybe you need an assistant? I don't understand much about medicine, but I could help cleaning and making small curatives. 

- Fine - the doctor gave a gentle laugh. - But let's talk about that later. Would you like to see him? He's still sleeping, but you may want to be nearby when he wakes up. 

- Yes, I'll stay there. Thank you very much, doctor! - the woman said, leaving. 

Now that the other was gone, Megumi allowed herself to slump on the nearest chair, sighing soundly. She looked at the others. Tsubame was wide-eyed, sitting on the long western stool; her face had a shade of blue, or green - no matter which color, it definitely didn't look very healthy. By her side, Yahiko seemed nervous, drumming his fingers on his thigh, trying to sort the events. Opposite them, Sano stood still, holding his chin with his right hand, deep in thought. 

_What happened_, that was the question in everyone's mind. 

_Screaming in pain, the boy laid on the ground, a puddle of blood forming under his injured shoulder. The crowd soon surrounded him and his desperate mother, who cried for medical assistance. Releasing herself from Sanosuke's arms, Megumi pushed her way towards the child. _

Sano didn't object. His gaze was fixed, pointing to the middle of the street. Near him, while holding a frightened Tsubame, Yahiko also stared. Right there, in front of the Akabeko, was a squad of females wearing weird armours, all of them on horseback. The one in the front, probably the head of the group, wore a bronze helmet and a white, short tunic which left one of her shoulders and the sides of her thighs uncovered. Armed with a great bow, she prepared to dart another arrow in their direction. Both men went alert, ordering the crowd to move on, ready to fight if necessary, when the arrow went piercing the air and got attached to the restaurant wall with a vibrating thud. Then, with loud yells to the other riders, the leader spurred her black horse and the group trotted away, disappearing as fast as they appeared. 

The rest of the people, still stunned, went looking for the police or ran back to their houses. Apparently, only Sano and Yahiko had noted that the archer hasn't missed the second throw. Plucking the arrow off the wall, Yahiko noticed the yellowish paper linked to its butt. In the paper, it could be read: 

**'You'll get to fight in the shade.'**

Now the paper laid unfolded over the desk, in front of Megumi, the words exposed for any of them to read. 

- From the look upon your faces, you haven't come to a conclusion yet - Megumi sighed. 

- You guessed - Sano mumbled. 

- I haven't thought of anything either - said Yahiko. - I've made some suppositions, but none of them sounded really interesting. What did they mean by "fight in the shade"? Is it some sort of joke or something? 

- No... there must be a meaning on that, you'll find out what it is. - Megumi commented, then turned to her younger friend. - But by now I'm worried with you, Tsubame-chan. You look pale. Are you sure you are alright? 

- I'm fine, Megumi-san, don't worry - her tiny, faint whisper said otherwise. - I'm just a bit tired, that's all. It was a very disturbing noon, wasn't it? I don't know about the boys, but I'm not very accustomed yet to all that. 

- Maybe you're right, but I'd like to talk to you tomorrow morning, ok? - the doctor winked discreetly. 

- You should rest, _koishii_. - Yahiko whispered softly on his wife's ear, in a rare exhibition of sweetness. - Come on, I'll take you home. 

- No, no, _anata_! - Tsubame said shaking her head, which made her feel dizzy again. - I'm also curious about this paper. Maybe I could be of some help if I stayed around, _ne_? Ah, and we should have already been back to the dojo. We left without talking to Kenji-kun, he must be very worried. 

- What about you, Fox - Sano asked. - Are ya comin'? 

- I can't, - she said - not at least until Satoru-kun wakes up. I must check if everything will be alright for him to go back home; and also, he might need some help to walk there due to the anesthetics. 

- Then I'll stay around - the ex-gangster decided. - I help you with the boy, then we can go back to the dojo together. 

- Well... we're going. See you guys later - finished Yahiko, holding Tsubame close to him while they left the clinic. 

They found Kenji already by the dojo gates, looking nervous. 

- Ah, there you are, finally! Where have you guys been? I was even considering going to the Akabeko to ask Tae your whereabouts! - Tsubame promptly went to his side, to try to calm him down. 

- So sorry, Kenji-kun! We've had problems, and we-- 

- It's ok, it's ok - he interrupted her, closing the gates behind them. - I was just mad because Shinomori-san arrived here and there were all the chores to be done, and I couldn't-- this time, it was Yahiko who interrupted, astonished. 

- Aoshi? _Here_? 

- Yes, he and Misao-san. They got here about two hours ago. I thought you knew they were coming, wasn't it Tsubame-san who wrote them? Hey! - Yahiko didn't pay any attention, and was already running to the house, the mysterious message in his hand. 

He broke in, euphoric, and found the impassive spy cross-legged, silently sipping a cup of green tea. His usually cheerful wife sat in front of him, gloomy and distant. They had reacted to Kenshin and Kaoru's deaths just as Yahiko had expected: Misao, getting depressed; Aoshi, being the ice statue he'd always been. 

- We have received your wife's letter - the man said coldly. - We are here to express our grief. Their deaths meant a great loss to all of us at the Aoiya. It has deeply affected Misao, who was closer to them. - the young woman just nodded in response, the simple fact of being in Tokyo bringing her pain enough. 

- I understand her feelings and admit it's a very sad reason for us to reunite again, - Yahiko said in a hurry - but I also believe your presence here will be of great help. Have you heard about what happened today? 

- We have noticed some unusual movement in the city when we arrived here, - Misao finally opened her mouth - but we didn't find out what had caused it. 

- The answer might be here - said the spiky-haired man, handing them the piece of paper. - Trouble is, we haven't been able to understand the message. Could you decipher it, Aoshi-san? 

- Let me have a look on it - he said, bringing the paper close to his eyes. His forty-one years of age were beginning to show up, but the stubborn okashira refused to admit it, preferring to strain his eyes. After reflecting for a brief moment, he sighed. - Well, that reminds me of a Greek legend, but I can't see why someone would refer to it here in Japan. 

- Oh, please, Aoshi-san, tell us anything that might be related to the message - Tsubame pleaded, anxious. - Your piece of information may clarify the few things we know, isn't it? 

- Fine - he sighed. - The years I spent working for Kanryuu Takeda hadn't been a waste of my time. His mansion had a large library, full of both western and eastern literature and science books, as well as dictionaries, philosophical studies and world atlases. I used to visit it on a daily basis, since most of the time I didn't have much to do beside standing guard. That is where I learned almost everything I know about European cultures such as the Greek. There is a rather popular episode called "The Battle of Thermopylae": 

_In 480 BC, Xerxes (son of Darius, King of Persia) was in full preparation to invade Athens, the leader of the Greek city-states. King Leonidas of Sparta, another city-state, had agreed to help stop the invading Persians, and marched with 300 hand-picked troops to Thermopylae on the north coast of Greece. Thermopylae was the best of three possible defensive areas in which Xerxes' invading army had to advance. This mountain gap along the coast was about 60 feet wide, and was the best location for a blocking action. When Leonidas was preparing to make his stand, a Persian envoy arrived. The envoy explained to Leonidas the futility of trying to resist the advance of the huge Persian army.   
"Our archers are so numerous," said the envoy, "that the flight of their arrows darkens the sun."   
"So much the better," replied Leonidas, "for we shall fight them in the shade."_

- I see - Yahiko breathed. - It makes sense. Because of the arrows, and also because the armour she was wearing definitely wasn't Japanese. 

- "She"? - Aoshi inquired. 

- Yes, she - added Tsubame. - That's also curious, they were all women. And their costumes were very unique, not to say scandalous. - she remembered, gesturing to her thighs to show where the tunic ended. 

- Female warriors... - Aoshi pondered. - Were those women you saw on horseback? 

- Yes. 

- Strange... could they be...? 

- Oi, Shinomori - called Sano from the doorway, Megumi and a very annoyed Kenji behind him. - Maybe this could help. - he handed the other man a new piece of paper. - That was by the clinic door when we left. But this one is worse than the other, I couldn't even read it this time. It doesn't look like English or French or anything I've ever seen. 

Aoshi glanced over the paper, and his eyes lighted. 

- Amazons - he read. 

- So, - Sano said, not very interested - the chicks have a name. 

The seven people now were sitting around the low table in the center of the main room. Two lampshades brought a dim light, barely enough for one to read, to the area where the group was; the rest of the room, as well as the dojo, was left in the dark. There were diverse reactions to Aoshi's discovery: he himself held the two messages, skimming from one to the other quickly, looking intrigued. By his side, even feeling still weakened by the loss of her dear friends, Misao tried as she could to follow her husband's line of thoughts. Megumi, in front of him, was curious to know who had harmed poor Satoru-kun, but she was able to control herself and waited patiently for the okashira's explanations. Yahiko, Tsubame and Kenji jumped up and down on their cushions, yearning to hear more about their attackers with the usual impatience of the young. Standing by the door, Sano was the only who seemed unconcerned with all the situation, even after the others had told him what had already been discussed when the ex-gangster and Megumi arrived there. 

- Not only a name, but a philosophy - Aoshi corrected. - The Amazons are a famous Greek myth. It is said that those women created a matriarchy, a form of government ruled by females only. On their community lived very few men, who worked involuntarily on heavy duties-- in other words, slaves. The Amazons perpetuated and increased in number by having sexual relationships with outsiders: if the baby born was a boy, it was castrated, mutilated, blinded, and, if not eliminated, used for lower services. - those lines brought a couple of disgusted remarks from the men present in the reunion. - They venerated Artemis, the goddess of hunts, fields and women, and is also symbolized as the Crescent Moon. And, as their goddess, the Amazons broke away from the men's yoke, becoming known as brave warriors with great ability with the bow. Basically, they hated the males. 

- I guess that's why they attacked the little boy at the Akabeko, isn't it? - commented Tsubame. 

- Yeah, and that's also why they chose that story about the king Leo-something to introduce themselves. Y'know, the arrows thing. - Yahiko said. 

- And I noticed something else! - added Kenji. - When they talk about "shade", they use this kanji which also means "yin", the female half in the Onmyoudou. They must have been referring to their female army. - he concluded, impressing everyone with his cleverness. 

- Yes, that's also right - Aoshi half murmured, a cloud of worry over his eyes. 

- Then why the big face, Shinomori? If they say we'll fight "in the shade", they mean we are like that all-mighty Leonides guy, don't they? 

- Surely, and that's exactly the problem - the spy stated. - In the battle of Thermopylae, King Leonides and his powerful three hundred warriors were decimated to the man. 

Sano and the rest of the group grew silent, reflecting on the meaning of The Amazons' words. 

Author's Notes: This chapter wasn't that long, but hey, I'm f*cking tired and there's already homework to do > In the 'pré-vestibular', I've revised all the Physics I've had since March... in two hours! That's very enthusiastic. Really... and it usually gets worse in your last year of high school ^_^''   
Anyway, I'm trying to keep a decent rhythm here. Bear with me. Oh boy, isn't Greek Mythology just cool? Ah, the character Kenji is talking about is "kage". Onmyoudou, according to Jeffrey's Japanese English Dictionary: 'Way of Yin and Yang; occult divination system based on the Taoist theory of the five elements'.   
Love, Prudence-chan   
Ah, and I'm not a Saint Seya fan. 

**Chapter V:** The boys are ready to get into action. But what about the girls?   



	5. The day is settled

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**V - The day is settled**

She readied herself, placing her right foot ahead. With her right arm low, she held the long golden bow while her left hand sook an arrow on the arrow bag on her back. The chosen weapon was carefully laid over her right thumb. Raising her arms and pulling the bow string with great force, she held her breath in concentration. Her eyes squirmed to put her aim on focus, and a second later the sharp arc of the bow loosened. The long, sharp arrow went flying and, in the blink of an eye, the forehead of the Classical marble statue was gone. The masculine face cracked in dozens of splinters, covering the floor with a white mosaic. 

- Wonderful throw, Iporita-sama! - a 20-year-old woman clapped her hands in joy. - Your skills with the arrows are amazing. 

- Thank you, Molpadia - the archer responded. - But you have learned everything I know. As your teacher, I've seen how good you are with these weapons I'm wielding. And you have the advantage of being young and fresh. 

- But you are still young, sensei. And a lot wiser than me. 

- I hope you are right. Now, why don't you prove me you are a good student? Try a hit. - she encouraged her pupil, handing her the bow and a thin arrow. The lady rolled her long black hair in an unruly bun and shook the few shorter strands that fell over her eyes, then imitated all her teacher's movements with perfection. Nevertheless, this time the arrow was aimed right at the chest of the statue, making a small cratere where would be the human heart. 

- Decisive, I like that - the older said. - But we are not cupids. 

- Iporita-sama! - a young girl, looking no more than thirteen, entered the room in a rush. - The messengers are back. They'd like to see you as soon as possible. 

- Let's go to the main room. - she said. - Molpadia? 

- Yes? 

- Send Penthesilea to check on _them_. 

- So, what does it say? 

- The next time you ask me that, Sagara, I'll kill you. - Aoshi responded matter-of-factedly. The message in Greek was intricate enough without Sano's interference; the profusion of questions was getting on the spy's nerves. - If I translated it correctly, we are going to confront their group tomorrow morning. 

- Tomorrow morning already?! - Tsubame exclamed. - But it's too soon! 

- The sooner the better - Sano said, grinning. 

- You are really a rooster. - Megumi snapped. - You can't live without a fight, can you? 

- Actually, no - he answered, then whispered in her ear, making her blush, - Especially with you as my 'opponent'. 

- And where will the fight be? - Yahiko chimed in. 

- By its description, in the Kyoukokudou passage. It's a narrow way through the mountains, far away from the Toukaidou. Just like Thermopylae. 

- That's not good - breathed Kenji. - Is it? 

- Not exactly, at least not if we follow the historical events - said the okashira, picking a brush, ink and a piece of rice paper. - But maybe, if we change our way of attacking, we'll have a chance. Look, - he made a few, quick drawings over the paper - let's say this is the passage. If we followed Leonides' plan, the Amazons would be expecting us to come from north-east with an army of 300 warriors. If we do this, we'll certainly be trapped. 

- Then let's come from the other side, or else bring more men with us. - suggested Yahiko. - Maybe, if we called the police-- 

- That would be the obvious thing to do. Of course, it's so obvious that good strategists like them must have already thought about that. Besides, it would be too difficult to manage a large group of soldiers on a narrow passage like this one. We would be trapped all the same. 

- You're right. So what's your plan, Shinomori? 

- I'm trying to come up with something. We won't be able to equal their troops, much less outnumber it. The best solution would be to surprise them, the question is how. 

- What if we were able to surround them by the flank... 

- Forget it. They'll be ready to attack any man they see. To do so successfully we'd need a man with god-like speed. - Aoshi stated, seeming oblivious to the reactions his words caused in the others. - Yes, maybe if Kenshin was alive and able to fight, he'd-- 

- Wait. What about me? - Kenji asked, awkwardly. - I mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu just like my fath-- _him_. 

- You might have mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi, kid, but you don't have the experience your father had on battling. In fact, I doubt a brat like you will ever get that experience. - Sano snapped angrily. 

- What are you talking about? You don't know me! You've never seen me sparring! How can you say I wouldn't be able to do it? You, you stupid s-- 

- Kenji, come here a minute. - Yahiko interrupted before the swearing began, pulling the boy to a corner. - You know Sano's right. You have the potential, but you are too young-- 

- Am not! 

- Are too. See? You are acting like a stubborn child. - at that, the boy gave a childish pout. - Look... Kenji. I understand you want to prove your strenght irresponsibly, but I won't allow you to risk your life for such silly stubborness. It's too dangerous for you to go into that mission, at least in the position Aoshi mentioned. 

- Some things you said are right, some are wrong. - Kenji remarked. - I don't want to just prove I'm strong. I want to prove I'm stronger than my father. Or, at the very least, that I'm as strong as he was. And I know, I'm sure I'll be able to prove it in this battle. That's why I want to go, Yahiko-san. 

- Yahiko, Kenji-kun - Misao called them. - Aoshi had an idea. We think we've found the solution, come here. 

- You'll be able to help in some way, Kenji-kun, of that you can be sure - Yahiko said, reassuring the younger one. - Don't try to rush into something you might not be ready to face yet. Let's hear what they have to say, o.k.? Come on. 

Jumping from tree to tree, the slender form of a 15-year-old girl hardly could be seen. She went fast through the forest, knowing every brunch she stepped, until she finally got where she wanted. On a clearing in the middle of the forest, erected a majestic, white building with an unbeliavably carved façade showing female figures armed with bows and javelins. The front was held by a line of high columns. 

- Already back, Pentesilea-san? - one of the women, guarding the entrance of the building, asked as the girl approached 

- Yes, as you can see, Harmothoe. Send word to Queen Hippolyta. - she answered, her olive-green eyes glimmering defiantly by the sunlight. Then, she turned to another guard. - What is that fuss near the Artemis sanctuary? There was quite a crowd there when I passed. 

- Oh, haven't you heard? It seems that one of the new recruits tried to flee from the quarters. Her colleagues said she wanted to go back to her husband. I don't understand those women, they come to us saying they hate men but a week after they are already missing them... oh well. 

- Where is that woman? She should be inquired. 

- Don't worry, Pen-san. She has been already executed. - the guard said matter-of-factedly. 

- What?! Who gave you orders to do so? 

- Molpadia-sama. And we have orders to do the same to any Amazon who tries to leave without permission. 

- Pen-san? - it was Harmothoe, coming back from inside. - Come in, please. The Queen is in her chambers. She is eager to talk to you. 

- Aoshi, it's too dangerous! 

- I know, and that's why I won't let you come with us. - He answered in a flat voice, and Misao moaned in anger. 

The couple was alone in the main room of the dojo. Having decided how to confront the enemy, the group had debanded. While the others prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, Aoshi and Misao had one of the most serious argument of their married life. 

- For God's saken, Aoshi... - The woman sighed deeply. - You haven't been on a fight for quite a long time... are you sure your skills are the same? 

- Don't worry about my skills. 

- How can I not worry?! We don't know their strenght, we don't even know how many they are! What if you get hurt? What if they kill you?! Aoshi, I'd never forgive myself if I stayed here and something happened to you!! 

- And I would never forgive myself if you came with us and something happened to you! - Aoshi exclamed, surprising his wife. He'd never been one to show any emotion through his voice; actually, he'd never been one to show any emotion at all. And there he was, raising his voice, eyebrows knitted, fingers against his temples. - It would be worse if you came to this fight. I would get worried with you and would end up getting distracted. You must stay. - he said, dropping his shoulders and voice. 

- I _can't_ stay!! If you don't let me go, then I'll have to-- 

- Misao, Kiyoko-chan needs her mother - Aoshi stated, not letting Misao finish her sentence. 

His pleading ice-blue eyes made her words vanish from her mouth. Quietly, she turned her face to the floor. - There is no need to worry. Everything will go according to the plan. We will be back soon. - He said, never hearing what his wife whispered after he left the room. 

- Kiyoko-chan needs her father as well... anata... 

The training hall was almost completely silent. Almost, because Kenji was spending the afternoon there, practising. Even so, the only sound which could be heard was that of the sword cutting the air and his feet nearly not touching the tatami mats, the perfectly executed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu techniques destroying all the invisible enemies surrounding him. 

He felt Sanosuke's presence at the door, following his every moves, and so he increased even more the level of the strokes. Finally, with a swift movement, he pierced the air with the sakabatou, arms parallel to the floor, body slanted forward, left leg extended backwards, right leg flexed sustaining his body weight. 

- What do you want - the boy mumbled, glancing at the other man by the right corner of his eyes. His body still, motionless. 

- Nothing, just watching. - Sano answered. - Guess you really took after your father's skills. 

- Why do you guys are always comparing me to him? - Kenji raised his body in a very annoyed way, the sword in his right hand hanging by his side. 

- Why do you hate him so much? - this time it was Sano who felt annoyance, folding his arms. 

The boy didn't answer, going back to his training. 

- I'm waiting. - The older one said. 

- I have my reasons - Kenji murmured. The room was once again silent. 

- I can't see why you could hate your father, y'know. - Sano said, leaning on the doorframe. - I've never seen you two together, but I'm sure he loved you. 

- If he really loved me, - the boy went back to his kata - he would have stayed here with my mother and I. 

Sano grew extremely serious. - So, this is the reason. Isn't it? - No answer. - Stupid child. 

Kenji turned to him almost furiously, his grip on the sword hilt tightening. - What did you say?! 

The boy earned back one of Sanosuke's most aggressive expression; one that made the pacific free-loader resemble the feared fighter-for-hire Zanza. - I said you are a stupid child - he repeated stressing each word. - There are some things I have to explain to you, but I'm afraid it won't get into that thick head of yours. Will you listen to what I have to say? 

Kenji glared at him for a few seconds, thinking wether he had time to lose with that guy's scolding on not. He finally decided, mumbling a very ill-bred "go on". 

- Fine - Sano gathered all his patience to handle the teenager. - First of all, do you know what your father was doing out there? 

- Fighting. 

- Not just fighting, can't you give me a more complete answer? 

Kenji sighed. - Fighting in the war to help the government. 

- Wrong. Kenshin gave a damn for the government. He wasn't doing it because a bunch of sick bastards asked him to. He was doing it because there was something disturbing people's peace, and he couldn't just sit down and see things like the Bakumatsu come back. He'd never accept that. He'd never stay here knowing people were suffering again out there-- 

- So, he preferred to see strangers happy than to see his family happy?! 

- But can't you see he was doing it for you guys as well?!? - Sano yelled. The boy kept quiet after his outburst. - You haven't gone through the Bakumatsu, so you wouldn't know what it was like. But I was there when I was a kid, and I tell you, I'd never want it to come back. Even if I hate those guys at the Meiji government, at least now we can live our lives without seeing blood splattered on the streets every day. Your father, as the Hitokiri Battousai, has gone through even worse things than I did during the war. And that's why he took back the sword, because he was afraid that all that would come back. What if there was another war and you were called to fight? What if you had to become a hitokiri just like him, huh? Do you think he'd be happy with that? Of course not. 

Kenji's mind was confused. Nobody had ever told him that much about his father. His head hurted. He looked to the floor, frowning. 

- Think about what I've said, boy. - Sano told him, leaving the training hall. - If you really are ready to come with us to that battle... you know what to do. 

Author's Notes: Kyoukokudou, according to Jeffrey's J/E Dictionary :   
**Kyou** - cramped, narrow, tight   
**Koku** - valley   
**Dou** - road-way, street   
And Kiyoko means:   
**Ki** - rejoice, take pleasure in   
**Yo** - godsend   
**Ko** - child; rat (first sign of the Chinese zodiacal)   
Actually, I'd thought on something related to "blessing" or "acquittal" for her name, but I decided to go on with this one. You have guessed who she is, haven't you? I plan on writing more about her in the future.   
Kenji finally had a decent talk with Sano. The Amazons are finally showing up. Whoa, this chapter was sort of a turning point... do you want to find out their plan, huh, huh? *pokes reader on the ribs* Stay tuned!!! ~_^   
love, Prudence-chan   
PS: For you guys who're missing Sano's fishbone, it'll make a guest appearance next chapter. ^_^ 

**Chapter VI:** Time for their first battle, and a surprise for Kenji.   
  


| Chapter VI >>


	6. Time for the unexpected!

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**VI - Time for the unexpected!**

- What do you mean, 'nothing'?

Hippolyta had her reasons for being so exhalted. The Amazons were going to confront their enemies within less than twenty-four hours. And there was Penthesilea, in the middle of the main convention room, bringing her trouble.

- I mean 'nothing', your Majesty. - the young warrior answered firmly. - They were gathered together discussing; the man from Kyoto seemed to have an idea, but then he didn't tell the others anything about what he had in mind. He just told them to wait and trust him. I stayed there spying all day but nothing came out. It looks like they don't even have a plan.

- That's impossible. - the queen said, preoccupied eyes turned to the floor. - They are trying to surprise us... I just know that.

- Don't waste your time thinking about them, Iporita-sama - Molpadia, by her side, looked tranquil. - They'll never be able to overpass us in strenght. This battle is already won.

- You must be right, dear Molpadia. - Hippolyta sighed. - Still...

As quick as the night fell, the morning came. And with the Sun came the time for the warriors to leave.

Stomp.

- Damn it.

Stomp stomp stomp.

- Damn it damn it damn it.

Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp.

- Damn it damn it damn it da--

- You´ll make a hole on the floor, Misao-chan.

- Megumi-san! - the young woman stopped walking viciously from left to right and turned to the door, where Megumi stood. - I didn´t notice you were here.

- Of course you didn´t, you were too concentrated on your mumbling. - She answered, entering the guest room. - So, what made you so worried?

- Ha. Aoshi, who else?

- Men - the older sighed heavily. - Always a headache. To think we just can´t leave without those idiots!

- By the way... - Misao´s voice turned into a whisper while she got closer to the other´s ear. - Tsubame-chan told me about you and Sano, y´know. - They both blushed and shared a laugh. - You two are quite impatient, huh?

- Oho! Do you think so? - Megumi raised her eyebrows. - Weren´t those fifteen years enough?

The younger shook her head, smiling. - I guess you´re right. Anyway, I´m just really mad at him.

- At Sano?!

- No!!! At Aoshi. He didn´t let me go with him to the battle.

- He loves you very much, Misao-chan, that´s why... he was just trying to protect you.

- But I´m tired of being protected!! He always does that!!! I´m an onmitsu as well, damn it! - she sighed, closing her eyes. - Sorry, you don´t have anything to do with all that and here am I pestering you.

- Oh, never mind. I take your point. - Megumi said, then chuckled. - But now it´s my turn to complain.

- What, what did Sano do?

- At the moment, nothing. But I know, I just know he´ll show up all bleeding when they come back! And who´s going to get all worried about his health? Who´s going to patch him up? The baka here, as usual!

- Actually... - a faint whisper made both women turn to the door. Tsubame was there. - ... I´m worried about Yahiko as well... I mean, I trust him, but I really wanted to help them in some way. I know I´m not able to fight like Misao-san, but--

- Wait a minute! - Misao interrupted the girl. - You gave me an idea.

- Misao-chan... I know this weasel face. What are you planning?

- Megumi-san, Tsubame-chan, I´ll test your strenght.

The two women looked at each other, puzzled, then turned back to the kunoichi and spoke together. - Test our strenght?

- Yes, why not? If I like what I see, I tell you my lil´ plan. Right? Megumi-san, you first. - Misao showed them her opened hand. - Give it a punch.

- A-a punch?

- Yeah, a punch! Don´t you know what it is?

- Of course I know! - The doctor exclamed, hitting Misao´s hand hard. - Ask Sano about it.

- Nice! I liked it! Now you, Tsubame-chan. - the young lady blushed a bit and gave Misao a very light blow. - Oh, c´mon, girl! Can´t you do something better than that?!

Tsubame inspired deeply and tried again, giving her best.

- OUCH!!! - Misao shouted, shaking her hand in pain.

- Oh my god, I´m so sorry! Did I hurt you?

- What was that, Tsubame-chan?! - Misao laughed, wide-eyed. - I guess I just discovered a hidden talent! Where did you get all that strenght?

- Oh, well, I don´t know - Tsubame blushed. - Perhaps from working so hard at the Akabeko...

- Anyways, you passed the test. Now let me tell you what I´ve thought...

The sky above them was absurdely clear already, and no one had appeared in their field of vision. Standing in the middle of the Kyoukokudou, the Amazon army impatiently awaited for their adversary.

- Cowards - one of the women mumbled. - I bet they are pissing themselves at home.

- No, - Hippolyta's firm voice hushed the murmur of the rest, - they are coming. - Then, almost whispering, she added, - I can feel them near...

She was right. Less than a minute had passed when four male figures appeared in the end of the road, opposite them.

- Molpadia, make the reconnaissance of our opponents.

- Yes, your Majesty. - the lieutenant observed the very distant frames, slowly recognising each of them. - The first on our left is Shinomori Aoshi, former leader of the Edo Castle Oniwabanshuu. Master of Kodachi Nitou Ryuu. Hasn't used his weapons for long, current fighting abilities unavailable. Second, Sagara Sanosuke, once known as the fighter-for-hire Zanza in the underworld. Not much to be said about his fighting style; basically, he uses his fists. Third, Myoujin Yahiko, master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, his weapon of choice is the bokken and his phylosophy is "the sword that protects"-- won't last long, might I add. And the last one is--

- Himura Kenji - the queen interrupted her, a trace of concern over her face. - I didn't expect him to come.

- The boy has swordsman blood on his veins, and knows both Kamiya Kasshin and Hiten Mitsurugi stances, but... he is barely weaned and completely unexperienced. He doesn't represent any threat to us, Iporita-sama. Besides, he wields a reversed-blade sword.

- No threat, you say. You are the one in charge of the soldiers... you ought to know better. - Step by step, the four men approached the Amazons and, together with them, came some realisation to Hippolyta. - I can't see their army.

They came to a halt, standing on a perfect line 6 meters ahead of the Amazon army. Spurring her horse ahead of the front line, Molpadia eyed them with a suspicious smile.

- Fools! - she exclaimed. - Aren't you bringing more men to meet painful death?

- No, we are not - Aoshi stepped ahead of the others as well. - And we shall not die.

The woman lifted an eyebrow at that, then turned to the others behind her. - He believes he will survive our army. - she chuckled. - Pretentious, isn't he?

- Molpadia. - the grave voice of their queen hushed the laughter. The lieutenant turned questioning eyes to her, but kept silent. Then, directing her words to the apparent leader of the enemy, the queen inquired:

- You might be daring, soldier, but I am sure you are not stupid. You are perfectly aware that our army could kill you in mere seconds. What makes you think that you'll be on your feet once this is over?

- A simple question is worth a simple answer - Aoshi curtailed three steps of his distance from the Amazon queen. - You want us alive.

This originated a small tumult among the women, soon cut once again by Hippolyta. - And why would that be?

- C'mon, ma'am, that's easy even for your lil' brains! - spitting his ever present fishbone, Sano decided to join the ex-okashira on the talking, which didn't please much the others: Aoshi frowned, Kenji cursed and Yahiko slapped his forehead. The fighter didn't seem to mind, and continued. - You hate us, fine, but you know we have our value. Also, we know things you don't. Aoshi here is one hell of a spy. I've been abroad for 15 years. If you have something inside your head... guess you won't just throw us to the vultures.

Aoshi sighed. - You could have been more civilized, Sagara.

- They would give a fuck for me being civilized or not - he whispered back.

- This man is disgusting, - Molpadia murmured to Hippolyta's ear, - I don't know why I haven't killed him yet.

- Hold your impulses for now. - the queen answered. - He could be right. The Oniwabanshuu is almost extinct, but they still are a way to reach the sins of the Meiji officials. And political knowledge from other countries would definitely come in handy. They have links to the police as well. - Pondering for a minute, she turned to the men again. - I take your point. Nevertheless, I wonder where you want to get. Are you going to surrender so simply?

- I suggest a one-on-one battle - Aoshi answered flatly. - The ones who lose are taken to your headquarters.

- And the ones who win...?

- Are free to go. - he finished. - Does it sound fair to your group?

- ... Molpadia, - the queen called, - choose our four strongest warriors.

Author's Notes: I made some lil' changes on chapter V; if you think something's wrong, check it. Sorry for the ones waiting for some action. I just got carried on with these scenes, I guess. Now that it's done, it's done... However, I hope I can fit all fighting on chapter VII ^_^ I mean, I have some plans for what happens next.

Ah, and I'm not an action author. I like to write quieter stories. I don't know why I'm writing this one in the first place. Whatever.

FanFiction.Net readers! Izou Hen has its own site now. The URL is http://fade.to/izouhen . Please visit, I always update the site first, before sending the new chapters to ff.net...

**Chapter VII:** Finally, the long delayed battle!   
  
  


| Chapter VII >> 


	7. Keep them alive

**Izou Hen: The Legacy Arc**

Rurouni Kenshin © 1997 by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**VII - Keep them alive**

- So. What's the plan? 

- Yeah, there's a plan, right, Shinomori? 

- Yes, there is. - The three men gathered around their 'leader', paying attention to his every breath. - Only one of us will go back. 

- WHAT?!?! 

Molpadia, who was checking their chosen warriors, stopped in her tracks and turned in the direction of the outraged shout. _Men are weird_, she thought, shaking her head. 

- Now that we have the attention of half Japan, will you let me finish? - Aoshi mumbled. The others just lowered their heads, feeling amazingly small. - One of us must win the fight and go back. The other three will purposedly lose, to be able to get inside their headquarters-- but don't let them win too easily, otherwise they'll get suspicious. The one who wins brings reforces. This way we'll have access from both sides, inside and outside. It's dangerous. I know. But we have no other choice. - With that said, the spy sighed then eyed each of his new 'comrades', stopping at the younger of them. - Kenji-kun. You said you wanted to prove your strenght. 

- Hai, Shinomori-san. - The boy nodded, realization dawning on him. 

- You will defeat your opponent and go back to the dojo. Tell Misao everything. - Aoshi noticed Kenji's eyes widening a bit, then narrowing in courage and pride. - Also... tell her I entrust the decisions in her hands. She is the official okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, afterall. 

_Entrust..._, Kenji reflected. _So that's why he wanted Misao-san to stay. He had everything planned from the beginning... Aoshi-san will always surprise me, no matter what._ - Right! Let's go! 

- Harmothoe. 

The tall woman, even though in her mid-forties, had a slim figure. She stepped ahead, turned the long, shiny spear in her hands and thrust its end on the ground. 

- Andromache. 

Grinning, a well-built woman joined Harmothoe and crossed her arms. 

- Aello. 

A young lady in her twenties presented herself, elegantly looping the small but deadly double axe between her fingers. 

- Alcippe. 

The last chosen warrior was even younger than Aello, probably not even twenty yet - however, the deadly glint of her eyes made clear that her age wouldn't mean anything when she used her Greek sword. 

- You were chosen not only because of your excellent abilities with your respective weapons, but also following a psychological criteria - Molpadia clarified. - Our enemies are different from each other in matters of fighting. You can notice that from their weapons and their ages. I believe each of you know exactly with who you are supposed to fight, don't you? 

- Yes, we do - said Andromache, glaring at the back of a certain rooster-head. 

- Great. You will fight each at a time, the oldest first, and keep your eyes on your opponent while the others fight. Read every emotion that crosses their faces and use it against them. Hippolyta-sama? Is there anything you would like to tell them? 

- Just an advise. I have given my word. There are things I need them for. Keep them alive. - the queen sighed. - Understood? 

- Yes, our Majesty. - The four bowed their heads. 

- May Artemis and Athena unite to guide your hands. Go. 

The four women aligned on a parallel line to the men. Picking her spear, Harmothoe pointed in Aoshi's direction. Giving a curt nod, the onmitsu grabbed both ends of his long sheath and made his blades come to the morning light.

The other warriors stepped aside carefully as not to disturb the two of them. Both positioned themselves, measuring each other, she shifting the weight of the spear between her hands, he silently observing each of her movements, the pair of kodachi immobile in his hands. 

- How boring - Alcippe suppressed a yawn. A few feet from her, Kenji thought the same-- but had much less patience. 

- Aoshi-san! Go on with that already! 

That was the catalyst for the battle. With great speed, Aoshi rushed to Harmothoe, blades ahead. Expertly, he aimed at the spear's handle, decided on damaging the woman's weapon. 

All male eyes widened when a metallic 'clank' was heard. 

- What?! - Sano exclaimed. - Wood doesn't clank! 

_A metal handle!_ Aoshi concluded. 

- Surprise - Harmothoe smiled. - Wooden handles are too fragile for my standards. Of course, by now you must have guessed that all this iron and steel weighs quite a lot. But... believe me, I can still be fast. - With that, she pulled the spear out of the kodachi grip and, jumping back, turned it and held it beside her body, parallel to the floor with the head pointed to him. 

_Quite fast_, he thought while she ran to him, _but not enough_. Aoshi waited till she was close, then twisted his body and hit her in the back of the head with his elbow making her stumble and almost fall. 

- Kempo - he simply stated. 

Recomposing herself, Harmothoe adjusted her shoulders and resumed her stance again-- only this time with the spear butt ahead. Aoshi didn't realize what it meant, till she ran in his direction again, stopping right in front of him and moving the spear handle to the side. 

_Now. _

He saw it coming, but didn't dodge. The metal pole hit his right side full force, knocking him down. Clutching his ribs, he rolled quickly on the floor, and the next second he nearly regretted not having dodged this time. 

He had no escape; the spear head was held just above his face. The woman pulled it high enough that it would slam in his skull with good force, then held the pole with both hands and thrust. Aoshi closed his eyes and waited for death, 

which never came; opening his lids, he found the spear an inch away from his right ear, thrust on the ground-- and a large grin over Harmothoe's face. 

- Our match is over. 

Andromache stepped ahead. Sanosuke stepped ahead. She cracked her knuckles. He cracked his. She shook her legs. He shook his. She grinned. He grinned. She gestured for him to come. He did. In a millisecond, punches and kicks flew. 

The two fighters were rather similar in strength. Sano had stronger arms, but the woman had great flexibility and force on her legs. And both were succeeding in blocking each other's attacks. After a few minutes of fight (which seemed an eternity for Kenji and Alcippe, the youngest and more anxious of the group), the ex-gangster had hit Andromache twice in the abdomen and once in the face, while she had almost tripped him up and also gave him a swollen chin with a aesthetically perfect high kick. Fed up, Sano decided he'd have to make use of his street wisdom in something that would certainly affect her. Pretending he was going to punch her stomach again, he took advantage of her distraction to hit softer flesh. 

The Amazons gasped in sympathy. Hand protecting her aching left breast, Andromache jumped away from him, panting. 

- Bastard, that wasn't fair! - she hissed. 

- All's fair in a fight, miss - Sano answered, grinning. - C'mon! I don't have all day. 

- What the hell is he doing?! - Kenji whispered to Yahiko, his sole male company now that Aoshi was a captured prisoner at the other side of the battlefield. - Did he forget what Aoshi-san told us to do? 

- Calm down - he answered. - Have I ever told you about Sano's fighting technique, the Futae no Kiwami? Well, it would have decided this fight a long ago... if he had used it. But... I guess this time Megumi-san won't have the chance to scold him for his hand. 

- A "fair" fight, then. Let's go! - Andromache shouted and flung her left leg high for a side-hit, but Sano was able to protect himself with his left forearm. The woman had already thought of a way to have her sweet revenge, and threw him a rain of punches in the face and chest, which he blocked with apparently no effort. Distracted by the movements of her fists, Sano didn't pay attention to where her knee was headed. 

All the other men in the battlefield grimaced. 

- Ouch - Kenji breathed. 

- I see... - Aoshi frowned, talking more to himself than to the laughing Harmothoe by his side. - In a man-to-man fight, there's this sort of 'fellowship understanding' that makes us avoid hitting that particular part of the body... but a female adversary wouldn't be so diligent about it, of course. 

- Damn-- woman... - Sano grunted, rolling on the ground with his hands clutching his crotch. 

- 'All is fair in a fight', isn't it? - she laughed and pulled his head by the hair, sitting on his shoulders with her legs apart to immobilize him. - We're done here. 

Yahiko glanced at the woman with the double axe who awaited for him. Then he had a look at Kenji, who tapped his foot and drummed his fingers on the hilt of the _sakabatou_ and chewed his lower lip and glared furiously at the girl with the strange sword. 

Then he decided to spare a glance at Aoshi, who gestured for him not to be long or the boy would snap. 

Exhaling in determination, the Kamiya Kasshin master approached Aello. She swirled the axe in her hands and positioned herself. He assumed a simple _kenjutsu_ stance, readying his _bokken_. 

- A wooden sword, - the woman sneered, - how sweet. 

- Come and taste its sweetness, then - Yahiko snarled, but a second glance at Kenji's state made him want to take his words back. 

But now it was too late. Aello advanced with a battle yell; he dodged to the side, letting her go past him, and prepared himself for a counterattack. She blocked his stroke between the handle and one of the blades. They struggled for a while with their locked weapons and, once free, she attacked again. This time, though, Yahiko didn't have time to evade. The only way to save his skin was to hold the _bokken_ in front of him-- 

CRACK 

The upper half of the sword went flying. If it hadn't absorbed most of the blow's power, the superficial gash on Yahiko's thorax would have certainly been lethal. 

- What, is it over already? - Aello chuckled. Her opponent just sighed and raised his eyebrows, eyes closed. 

- What a shame for us. Aren't you a master or something? - Sano whispered, shaking his head, when the new prisoner joined him and Aoshi. - I thought the Kamiya Kasshin could use the _tsuka_ for-- 

- Shhhhhhhhh! - his male companions answered. 

_It's my turn now_, Kenji slumped his shoulders, _and I can't lose_. Ahead of him, Alcippe stand freely with her foreigner-style sword on a firm grip beside her. _Looks like mugyou no kurai... she must be pretty confident on her sword._

She pointed the sword to him and growled, - Come. 

The boy was on her in a lightning. 

- They are fast! - Molpadia whispered to Hipollyta. - So fast we barely see their movements. 

- They are very young, thus very energetic. Can you hear them? Their swords don't stop connecting, and their breaths are still steady. - the lieutenant nodded. - And there's more to it. Their auras are highly excited. Their ki are ablaze. - _This is definitely Himura Kenji_, the queen thought. 

After an eternity of such swordsmen's waltz, both the red-headed and the girl had wearied themselves off pretty badly. They got a few feet's distance from each other to try to catch their breath. _The little bastard is good_, Alcippe thought, _but he's tired. I'll bring him down in the next stroke, and he'll regret crossing our way_. Giving a loud battle cry, she attacked, and hit 

... air. 

- Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Ryuu Tsui Sen. 

Kenji came down full force on the girl's shoulder, knocking her down on the ground, and stepped beside her with all the grace of a great swordsman. 

- Our fight is settled. 

- Wow... - Sano murmured under his breath, amazed. - So, Kenshin's master changed his mind about teaching the Hiten Mitsurugi again, huh? 

- No, he didn't - Yahiko droned. 

- Wha?!?! 

- Kenji learned the Ryuu Tsui Sen from seeing me perform it once. Actually, all he knows of the style comes from hearing about it. 

Sano blinked. Then chuckled. - Hell, that brat REALLY scares me, y'know. 

Kenji glared at Hippolyta, not saying a word. She looked back at him and, just as silent, slightly bowed her head. The boy bowed his as well and gave his friends a last glance, turning to where they had come from. 

None of them noticed Alcippe getting up and running in his direction, a tight hold on the hilt of her sword. 

- DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!! 

Hearing the scream, Kenji turned as fast as he could, but it was already too late. The girl stood right in front of him, eyes as big as plates, still. Looking down, he saw the bloodied arrowhead coming out of her stomach. Her body fell limp by his side. All eyes turned to Hippolyta. 

- Your Majesty! - Molpadia protested. 

- I hate disobeyence - the queen answered, lowering her bow. - I had made myself clear. Going back on my word would be foul and dishonorable. Alcippe should have admitted defeat as our enemies did. - she spurred her horse and turned, murmuring to Molpadia, - Besides, I don't think the boy will go very far. 

The lieutenant pondered on those words for a few seconds, then smiled. - Aello, Andromache, Harmothoe, you will be in charge of the prisoners, since you have defeated them. Tecmessa, bring Alcippe's body. - Then, turning back, she saw the retreating form of the young red-headed swordsman. - You'll have a little surprise when you get home, boy. 

- Misao-san! 

Nowhere. Fifteen minutes had passed since he'd arrived and they were nowhere! _They might have gone out... no way. Knowing them, they'd stay here till we got back! So where are them?_ Kenji thought, while looking inside the guest room for the third time. _I was supposed to meet them here, wasn't I? That was what Aoshi-san told me to do. 'Go back to the dojo, tell Misao everything.' Now how am I going to tell anything for Misao-san if she's not around?!_

- Misao-san!! Megumi-san!! Where are you?! 

Suddenly, he stiffened. 

_That aura._

- Who is there? 

Silence. 

- I know you are there and I know you've been here before. Show up right now and tell me who you are and why the hell you have been spying on us all that time. 

An arrow went zipping by his side, and weren't he fast he would have been pinned to the wall like a scroll painting. Instead, the arrowhead scratched his right arm. Right hand clutching the sakabatou hilt, he turned ferociously to his attacker. 

His bluish-purple eyes met olive ones. 

Author's Notes: This chapter is LONG. Crap.

I got tired of adapting Hippolyta's name to romanji U_U'' Not only that, but also because I didn't want to "japanize" the four girls' names, and I felt it would be strange if Molpadia said their names correctly but kept saying "Iporita". Let's just pretend she was finally able to pronounce Greek words ^_^ There's some information on the four warriors and also Artemis and Athena in the **Myths** section, and a drawing of their weapons in the **Art** page of Izou Hen site, .

The fights weren't that satisfactory, but if I delayed this for one more day I'd snap or be killed - whatever came first. Besides, they had to lose anyway... 

**PS:** The Notify List site isn't opening, so I couldn't send the updates for the guys' mailboxes... sorry... ;_;

**Chapter VIII:** Where the hell are those women, anyway?  
  
  



End file.
